Be patient with him
by Funeral.Bell
Summary: Green formulates a plan to reconnect and get a kiss from his reluctant boyfriend. —Originalshipping


**A/N**: I really should get back to updating. Here is some fluff, I think. I'm not a fan of Katy Perry, nor the song I used for two lines. I thought of using it for the lulz. Uhm. This is not related to _Forever and Always _but it does contain the same concept where pokémon are based off the closest animal species. Why? _Because I can 8D_  
**Dedication**: TO MY NORDIC HOMEBOII (Forgive me for the lateness! Aha ;o;) Anyway. Here ya go, Sig! It's such a very belated birthday present;; I seriously had no ideas in mind, so it did take me awhile to finally come up with something. Urk, hope you like it;;  
**Something not so important**: It has come to my attention that I'm posting this on father's day. That realization is awkward as fuck. BUUT THAT DOES NOT STOP MEEE /iregretnothing. I would look for mistakes but I must go buy my mom a tub of ice cream as her father's day present :y And after that I must properly celebrate Germany's win over Denmark. Yesss, bbys, yess.  
**Warning**: Rated T for language. Probably OOC.  
**Summary**: Green formulates a plan to reconnect and get a kiss from his reluctant boyfriend. —Originalshipping  
**Disclaimer**: I wish I could own something. But since life is an ass I will never own Pokemon or the song "Firework."

* * *

"Gramps could easily send Daisy to do the pickin', but _no._" Green mulled peevishly, his eyes narrowed on the stone he kicked in his path. Following close behind was his skittish fennec fox observing him curiously with its large dark brown eyes glimmering in the bright sunlight, yipping occasionally for Green to share the water in his canteen. "We could just order alfalfa or something but never mind that, Eves. Let's just get this over with so we could go home, sleep, and be lazy the rest of the day. Sounds like a plan?" he proposed eagerly to the creature yipping again for another treat. He rolled his eyes, not out of spite but out of genuine content, and shaking his head in disbelief he tossed a treat he rummaged out of his pocket to Eevee.

He really complained for the sake of complaining, he has been in a sour mood since the first day of his spring break. He checked his phone occasionally, thumbing through messages sent by Blue, Gold, some other friends, surprisingly Silver, these two girls he still had no idea how they obtained his number but played it cool regardless, and even the sophomores Ruby and Sapphire. The only person he never received a message was from Red, excluding the three times he asked Green to step out of campus to buy him an arizona drink and a butter bagel. Something about having to stay in class to remake several exams, which was completely understandable to Green! He just wished that Red would at least bother to send him a text, anything sappy or cutesy would be suffice for the past _four, _going onto_ five_ weeks they have been dating.

Hell, even a call – no, not even. _Answering_ a call would set Green at ease. He gave Red credit to say the least; he would have never suspected the silent teen would harbor any feeling towards him other than annoyance, aggravation, everything that embodies some quiet rage. Despite himself Green smiled fondly at the recollection when he was stopped in the hallway, he shooed Gold to walk ahead of him as he messily slurped his fruit smoothie, his eyes focused on Red shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Red's lips, although it could have went unnoticed by anyone else, was quivering. And his porcelain white cheeks exposed a radiating passionate cherry blush that reached the shell of his ears, nearly matching the shade of his eyes and large headphones resting on his collar.

Although he casually said to Red, "Sure. We can go out."—cue Red absently fiddling with the hem of his coat—inwardly he was cheering, _roaring_ with excitement Red had any interest at all. The girls he dated in his school were just monthly flings, but anytime he passed by the halls he would be jittery with excitement to see a stoic Red passing through the halls, usually flipping through pages of notes in a last-minute studying haste. If the feelings were mutual, if Red was the one to approach first—

_Then why hasn't he bothered to contact me?_

Now Red became quite the evasive one for his advances, or any of his advances whatsoever. By the end of their first week Red began acting strangely—Blue threw him a nasty glare for some reason, not that she bothered to tell him the reason as custom dictates in their odd friendship—but now in the end of the fourth week starting on the fifth during spring break Red rejected all Green's attempts to get a simple kiss. Green was repeatedly shoved, dodged, stepped on, partially uppercutted by merely wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Shaking his head he could feel some bitter rage forming inside him, he settled on gathering an armful of alfalfa to dump in the paper string basket his grandfather provided him.

"Eves, do you think he's just bored?" he asked fretfully. "Am I not trying as hard as I should? Or is it – oh goddammit! Why am I sounding like Blue when she talks about her boyfriends on her moody days? This is why I hate having to go out into the field, it gives me time to think," he growled under his breath, distractedly dumping more load into the basket, "and it doesn't help that I don't have internet connection on my phone out here, otherwise I could be distracted now!"

Clipping on adjustable straps to the basket onto his back, he trekked along the field with Eevee in hot pursuit of a white butterfly fluttering amongst the visible dandelions. After twenty minutes longer than it should have taken to return to home, his fear was confirmed: he lost sight of himself in the field, normally he would have panicked for even a slight second, though his moody disposition took him over completely to care less and continued onward in his walk. Following the trail of grassier terrain he stumbled upon a sight that struck him with a sense of awe: although the snake-like cement trail was covered with cracks forming bulgy patches of moss, the end trail lead to a wooden gazebo. Its white paint aged into a pasty, almost pastel yellow, the wooden dome chipping its red paint but was still surprisingly preserved into place, and the beams that held the gazebo was littered with grassy vines and overgrown flower roots reaching its stands.

A garden gazebo: new property for the Oaks as of now. Green scanned the area, grinning at the white spot in the distance to be his house, and squinting even further he could spot his school. After being rejected by Red constantly in the past four weeks, Green would attempt a different approach: a sappy approach. Because, he decided finally, if that doesn't make Red happy, if that doesn't make Red kiss him then nothing will.

* * *

Inside an overpriced plush store, Blue and Yellow passed through the aisles in search of a mouse plush, narrowly they dodged the terrors of excited children rushing past them to beg their parents to buy them the stuffed animal. Yellow, on the other hand, convinced her friend to enter the store to buy a plush for her brindle mouse at home to play with, although the childish glint in her brown eyes said otherwise. Blue inspected two animal plushies, a fox and a mouse, with mild disinterest until she searched within her purse for the faint vibrating feeling of her cell phone.

She rolled her eyes to see the message was from Green, probably attempting to get an answer from her about Red's recent moods; however her eyebrows hitched to see the message spanned to four pages. "Hey, Yellow, are you interested in getting two awkward guys together?"

Setting down the plush bird she found on the rack, she quirked her head. "Who?" she asked innocently, then she took a pause to collect a guess. "B-But it's not our business…?"

"Not our business?" Blue rephrased loudly, not caring if a few heads were turning in her direction. She pocketed her phone into her purse, snatched the fox and mouse plush she was staring attentively at a mere few seconds ago, and held them in Yellow's view to observe. "It is totally our business! You know how frustrated I've been getting? I've been making no progress with Gold and Silver, mostly because Silver is suffering from a bad case of denial and Gold is just Gold," she stated in a huff, as if explaining her anger made the problem clearer to the confused blonde.

"No, Green and Red _finally_ hooked up after four years. Four! Like they weren't obvious with all those, 'Pause this convo for a second, I have to stare like a creeper at that fine piece of perfect walking over there.'" Blue ranted quickly, she paused to regain her breath before continuing a little bit more gentler, "Green is starting to get there's something wrong, or at least he's realizing why Red is upset, so he's finally going to give the effort and he's going to need our help to clean up. I've been frustrated way too long not to take full advantage of this, and oh boy, I will take advantage of this."

"What do you have in mind?" Yellow piped weakly, inwardly struggling whether to focus her attention on the white floor tiles or Blue clutching the plush dolls rather fiercely.

Blue's glossed lips twitched into an innocently sweet smile. "I want their moment recorded—don't give me that look, Yellow, I deserve this—I'll buy myself one of those neat little spy cams. Maybe it'll convince Gold to actually do something or Silver to stop being so hard-headed."

Yellow shot her a disapproving frown which she pointedly ignored.

"You have to understand," she said calmly, her eyelids lowering half-lidded on the two plush animals in her hands. There was a still pause between the two teens; finally Blue broke the peace by rubbing the snouts of the animal plush dolls together forcefully against each other. "I waited_ too_ long."

The meek blonde girl gulped. Well, with such an unwavering determination she knew she would have no other choice but to accept. Releasing a sigh, Yellow smiled heartily regardless of her friend's antics.

* * *

The brindle mouse rested peacefully in the hood of Red's light sweater while its owner shopped in the mart for food, the creature was hidden from view in the material of the hood shadowing over its small body. The immediate halt in Red's pace outside alarmed Pikachu; it poked its snout to sniff the air to determine if someone was nearby before exposing its head. Its small claws hastily climbed over Red's shoulder, its beady black eyes focusing on the poster taped on a tree, and just as quickly it shifted its attention from the poster to Red's narrowing eyes.

Red fished his phone from his pocket, replying to several messages he ignored from his friends, then his finger would always halt on a particular contact—Pikachu noticed, not that it could decipher the weird encoding of human letters—and he would shake his head as if to convince himself not to press the contact but rather scroll through the rest of the messages. The thin line of Red's lips twitched downwards, his upper eyelids dropping, and his bright eyes began losing its neutral glint.

Worried that its owner was upset again Pikachu prodded its snout on the teen's cheek, its whiskers tickling Red to release a half-hearted though barely audible laugh. "Still nothing new," he informed briefly. And it was true, it was already Wednesday and Green has yet to contact him since the beginning of spring break.

He explained to Pikachu the poster was merely a reminder of a firework show the town would be hosting for no reason in particular but for an annual community unity. Although he had never shown much of any other expression on his face than indifference he was rather fond of fireworks, his mother wouldn't even press how excited she felt when the brief flicker in her son's expression actually expressed something for once. She knew Red was happy, giddy even, when his mouth would part slightly, his eyebrows would rise, and his eyes would widened despite not verbally conveying his emotions.

Not everyone caught on, and he was hoping Green would not have any trouble either. Mulling disappointingly, Red offered his phone one final glance. It startled him for a brief moment when his phone began to vibrate on his palm, the message pulling up on the screen almost instantly – it was Green.

**[Received: 4-11-12 2:45 PM]  
_  
_If you don't want to break up then meet me near my place on friday at eight or if it's just whatever then stay home.**

* * *

After having a tug-of-war contest with Eevee—the little fox appeared frail but it had such a strange obsession with the fleece blanket Green stored at topmost shelf in his hellhole of a closet—Green tossed the blanket over his shoulder, his eyes flickering from one corner to the other. The brunet inspected himself in the mirror: teeth were clean, his hair kept, his clothes wrinkle-free—to which he gratefully thanked Daisy for, god knows he should never be trusted with a steam iron—and his face was clear of an unsightly blemishes. He lied to his grandfather he was going to the movie theaters with friends – it has been a stream of awkward and embarrassing discussions after he confessed to the elderly professor, "It's not just some girl this time." When that confused his grandfather he cleared his throat, cursing the fact he had to clarify, "It's a guy, gramps."

It went well. It was just very embarrassingly awkward.

Daisy scooped the energetic fox off the floor, trying to lull the animal to sleep rather than have Green beg afterwards before he left to get Eevee away from him. She tried to convince him to bring Eevee for moral support, but considering how fixated the animal was with the blanket she let the topic drop.

The sky was darkening, the sun was shying away, and the cool crisp air raised the hairs on the back of his neck. After first he was disheartened he surveyed the area to find no sign of Red, disappointed his work, including Yellow's and Blue's work, was all for nothing. Green balanced himself on the balls of his heels, willing to wait a few minutes and give the teen the benefit of the doubt he either got a tad bit lost or was running late.

Upon spotting a speck in the distance Green eagerly jogged forward, startling Red from his trance absently staring at the ground beneath his feet then finally leveling his eyes on his boyfriend. The busy night life was completely disregarded as Green, without permission but he was too excited to honestly care, laced his fingers with Red's free hand – the other was clutching his iPod touch for dear life. He tugged forward, motioning for Red to follow, but sensing his anxiety Green summoned a few words to clear the heavy atmosphere looming over the pair. "For a second I thought you were just going to leave me hanging," he craned his neck, offering Red a widening grin, "I didn't mess up any plans you might have had?"

Red's mouth parted to respond, he decided against it in the last minute to shake his head as a response instead.

"Sweet," he sighed in relief, gave another encouraging tug, and returned his focus on the trail forward. "C'mon, it won't take long to get there, I think."

"And the blanket?" The ebony-haired teen asked slowly and quietly, and it felt like every word that came out of his mouth was intensifying the blush blossoming on his cheeks. He leveled his voice to make sure Green would fail to notice the nervousness lacing his words, the last thing he needed was for Green to tease him or somehow make a fool of himself in front of someone so outspoken, someone so energetic, someone so _unlike_ him.

"Just in case you get cold."

But Green was definitely not making things easier.

* * *

"…It was like a tornado hit my room. I blame Daisy; she knows how hyper Eves gets when she has those treats lying around. My three-hour effort went to waste in a matter of twenty minutes. My face when—oh, we're here."

And they certainty were. The area was affected by neglect and the weathering endured through the seasons, but Blue and Yellow were courteous enough to help him sweep the dead leaves, replant several flowers, remove the invasion of weeds, and trim some of the vines that enveloped the roof and beams of the gazebo. It was tedious job, it was a _messy_ job. Splinters, cuts, and many bugs were festering in every square inch of the area. Blue nearly had a mental breakdown when she realized the ticklish feeling on her leg was not some leaf that was brushing against her but a very big and very hostile centipede.

She began to run in circles, hop on one leg, anything to get the bug off her. The brunette failed to realize she was hopping in Green's direction, and although she landed safely on her rear after clumsily pressing on Green's back for support, she was at fault for Green falling face first into the pond. The net that was secured in his palms flew upwards in his stumble, releasing a large collection of dead flies to fall like raindrops onto Yellow's hair. When they were done at last he was too content to ask the giggling—well it mostly Blue giggling—girls of their strange fixation with a certain corner in the gazebo. He thought he heard, "This spot is perfect!" but disregarded the comment to lessen his mental exhaustion and throbbing headache.

Red's mouth parted, not verbally expressing the admiration of the area, but for Green the gawking was enough to ensure that, yes, _he was doing this right._

"It's getting darker so watch your step."

Not that it mattered, Red allowed himself to be guided by Green's hand.

Green waited for Red to take his step, he froze momentarily when he heard the creaking beneath his feet.

Green chuckled. "This thing is really old but it's not going to break down," and merely saying that convinced Red to continue forward. He didn't allow Red to choose a spot in the gazebo, if he did Red would have sat a distance away, his hands would have been clenching tightly on his jeans, and he would have adamantly stayed quiet – or a little more quiet than usual.

Green situated himself on the protruding wooden plank, his back resting against the fencing, one leg left on the plank while his other leg was planted on the ground. He tugged forcibly on Red's arm to lean against him on the plank, his lithe frame fitting safely, but in the very moment he felt his boyfriend's chest against his back he attempted to scoot away but failed miserably as he felt a set of arms snake around his waist to prevent him from escaping.

"Red, relax," he whispered smoothly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on Red's hip bones.

It was a reluctant start but Green felt his smile widening. Red gave in and leaned back, shuffling slightly in place to get comfortable. Green quirked his head to the side, resting his cheek on his boyfriend's shaggy jet-black hair, and released his hold slightly to have his hands move forward to play with Red's cold digits.

"Are you cold now?"

The response he received was a ticklish nodding of the head.

In a matter of a few seconds he released his grip completely, unfolded the blanket that was on his shoulder, and draped the fleece securely over Red's body. Red shuffled a bit more, spreading the fleece to cover his legs, pleased he unconsciously searched for Green's hands to hold again. Although everything in his gut would have loved to point out or even tease Red for having a strange needy compulsion for his hands, he suppressed the urge, his focus flickering to the clear night sky.

"So are you going to tell me why I've been avoided these past few weeks or am I going to have to guess? If you stay shut I'm going to assume you want me to guess."

Nothing.

"Was it something I said?" he began asking resignedly.

A head shake.

"Was it something someone said?"

A head shake.

"Was it something I did?"

Curiously blinking he didn't feel the black locks tickling his nose, Green continued to pursue to the matter. "Was it something I did with our friends? I mean, the main friends we have."

A head shake.

"It does involve a person, right?"

"Various people," Red amended.

Green threw his head back, groaning. "These_ various people_ wouldn't happen to be those chicks at school? And the ones contacting me on my cell, would they?"

He was greeted with silence. Normally he would have disregarding the others' silence; this time however was completely different.

"I swear to god, Red, if you don't give me an answer in the next ten seconds I will unleash my shitty singing skills starting off with 'Firework.' I don't hang around with Gold for nothing, you know, he's a genius at being obnoxious to pry some answers."

Red turned around, his eyebrows knitting together to challenge Green's threat – it was the most stupid, most _absurd_ bluff he has ever heard in his li—

"_'Cause baby you're a firework-_"

Red hastily clapped his hands against his poor ears – having to be subjected to someone that couldn't hold their notes, someone with talent in everything educational and sport-related but not musical; he could still hear the god-awful loud pitch of Green's voice.

_"Come on, show 'em what you're wor-"_

"Okay! Okay!" Red exclaimed, surprisingly he found himself laughing. "Okay, okay…" he said more to himself than his actual boyfriend. He wished he still possessed the capability to want to punch Green's shit-eating grin right about now, it was nearly contagious to smile like him.

In paced, thoughtful pauses in between Red explained everything from scratch. In his first week he was overwhelmed, as if his mind couldn't process that he was dating his four-year crush ("That's how I felt!" Green claimed excitedly, he hushed himself sheepishly when Red gave him a pointed stare). By the middle of the week he was going to meet up with Blue but overheard her friends regarding him as "Green's quick fling." Considering he wanted no involvement he immediately went the opposite direction but could hear Blue yelling at the girls to "Mind your own business!" It did sink in heavily that he eventually discussed it with both Blue and Yellow, and as much as he hated to confess it to the wide set of viridian eyes boring into him:

he was becoming self-conscious.

The gossipy girls were giving him nasty glares but never directly approached him. More girls were flocking to something they obviously couldn't have, and every time he took a moment to observe those girls…

"Keep going," Green encouraged, offering his boyfriend a lopsided smile.

He realized he didn't have any admirable qualities of his own. They were attractive in their own sense, while he found himself looking in the mirror often. His hair was always a mess, he paid no attention to his outfits as he was satisfied wearing black skinny jeans and hoodie in the winter and in the summer it would be the same minus the hoodie for a flannel shirt or something of the like. His skin was sickly pale, his personality was flat in all aspects—releasing a dry chuckle, Red confessed quickly, "I'm surprised I even made friends." He stopped himself short from adding "Not everyone likes the feeling of talking to a wall most of the time…"—and his eye color was completely abnormal.

Green blinked once, twice, and finally fished his phone from his pocket, passing it to a very dumbfounded Red. "They're listed as 'Potential Stalker One' and 'Creeper Chick Two.' Block them, delete them, send them the middle finger if you really want," he ordered casually, "I really don't care about those two or anyone else. Remember the part of the four-year crush? Yeah. That still applies."

Red shook his head, forcing the phone back in Green's possession. He scooted away from Green, sat on his knees, and brought the fleece blanket back to his shoulders that slipped away when he was covering his ears previously.

"Fine, I'll do it later. Point is," Green leaned forward, his hands cupping either side of Red's face, "I haven't given a single damn how you dress. I like your messy hair, it's _freakin' adorable. _I have a sister, you have no idea how tired I am of questions like, 'Does this shirt go with these shoes?' You're not like that; it's goddamn _spectacular_ you're not like that."

Green exhaled loudly, he leaned even closer until their noses were touching. "And your eyes? Holy shit, I would kill to have some badass red eyes. We all were born with boring, average eyes. You got something unique that suits you; personally I think it's fucking awesome. You're yourself, Red, but bear with me a little longer with all this sappy shit."

Red earnestly smiled.

"And believe me when I tell you this: you're definitely not some fling. I have what I want, and I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"Green…" he breathed, nearly surprised how much he neglected to say his boyfriend's name after four weeks dating. But it was the fifth week that was important: he dipped forward, pressing his lips on Green's.

There was sharp intake of air on Green's part, startled he wasn't the one who didn't seize the initiative to kiss first, but it only lasted a brief moment until he relaxed on his back, allowing Red in adequate amount of space to rest against him. He adored Red's eagerness after five long and excruciating weeks of little to no contact, it felt surreal he was receiving any affection from his stoic boyfriend in the first place. In comparison to the girls he kissed he could distinguish the obvious difference between those girls and _Red._

Their lips were always smeared with a thick coat of oily or fruity lip gloss, in his worst days they insisted on bright lipsticks that took him hours to wipe off with Daisy's makeup remover. Make-out sessions consisted predominately on Green focusing on the irritating clanking noise of his date's excessive bangles rather than their needy groans for him to pay attention. What he could not tolerate the most was their long hair: whenever they lied down to kiss, like on the bed or a park bench, he would hate the itchy, prickly feeling of their hair tips on his collar bone.

And here was Red: sloppy, clearly inexperienced, _so damn perfect._ His lips were chapped from the cold but it was nothing a quick tongue lapping couldn't fix, he had no nasty smearing of lip gloss on his lips, his hair was short, nearly silky to the touch, ticklish when close. Neither wore jewelry—which relieved Green to no end, but he wouldn't deny it would be a turn-on if he found some sort of piercing on Red's body in the later run—and the only noise that filtered in the air was their heavy breathing and wet smacking noises of their lips when they separated to regain the air to fill their lungs.

Green prodded Red's lips with his tongue, the hesitating flicker in his hungry crimson eyes did not go unnoticed but he eventually caved, his body quivering upon the sensation of feeling his tongue flicked and twirled by Green's own tongue, a dribble of drool escaping the side of his mouth. Red felt his arms grow weak, his hands clutching tightly on the fabric of Green's grey sweater, he mewled softly as Green's hand discreetly snaked over his neck and raked through his messy hair.

In the background the fireworks were bursting brightly in the air. Red was too busy to care this year.

* * *

From a distance away Blue was giggling madly, her eyes fixated on her laptop capturing every passing moment while Yellow squirmed uncomfortably next to her. Yellow might have been disturbed how Blue found the pair's relationship so amusing but even she could not stop herself from squeaking when her two friends leaned forward to kiss each other, her hands immediately shielding her eyes as if ashamed she was invading their privacy. However her curiosity got the better of her as she separated her fingers a tad to sneak a peek, inwardly groaning she could feel the warmth budding on her cheeks.

"About time!" Blue said between the pauses she took to regain her composure, and more importantly her own breath. "Green was never romantic when I dated him, that asshole."

Yellow let her hands fall neatly on her lap. "Would you date him again now that you know how…" she trailed off, unsure how to word Green exactly.

"Oh god, _no._" she hissed, with a huff she crossed her arms together. "He was too gaga over Red when we dated to pay attention. And besides," she sighed, as if swooned. "I love these two stooges together."

Yellow perked up, grinning from ear to ear.

Blue then proceeded to give a pointed glare at nobody in particular. "Even if one's an insufferable prick and the other can't hold a conversation to save his life."

Yellow shook her head in disbelief, despite the comment she laughed.

* * *

**A/N**: Did this one-shot while listening to "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis. Dafaq. The feels do not correlate.  
(Aha, my headcanon is shooowingg: when Green isn't a cocky little snot, he's absolutely lovable. /too tired at this point to care much for character. Trololol~)

Red, y u so difficult to write? /criez.

_(Man… I hope this was good enough, Sig;; I know, I'm such a dick for having this posted so late ;~; Did I make it up with this amount of sickly fluff? Oh, and happy national day to you! :)_

**_Thank you for the AO3 invites! I love you guys like so so so much. ;o; My account is already made but I won't get to posting anything just yet._**


End file.
